RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT DARKNESS"
|image = 20180416_7Bi.jpg |title = RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT>DARKNESS" |caption = Tour logo |start = August 11, 2018 |end = December 24, 2018 |artist = RYUJI IMAICHI |type = Tour |next = LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 SPECIAL SHOWCASE RYUJI IMAICHI / HIROOMI TOSAKA}} RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT>DARKNESS" is the first solo live tour of RYUJI IMAICHI which happened from August 11 to December 24. A footage of the Saitama Super Arena concert held on December 2 was released in DVD and Blu-ray on March 6, 2019. Setlist Standard setlist= # INTRO ~LIGHT>DARKNESS~ # Catch my Light # LOVE THIEF # Angel # Throwback # Change My Mind (EXILE cover) # Diamond Dance # Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru -Can't Take My Eyes Off You- # ONE DAY # Between the Sheets (The Isley Brothers cover) # Cracks of My Broken Heart (Eric Benét cover) # Rainy Blue (Tokunaga Hideaki cover) # Yoake Mae # Alter Ego # Out of the Darkness # Trick World # Sandaime J Soul Brothers medley ## LET'S PARTY ## O.R.I.O.N. ## R.Y.U.S.E.I. ## Summer Madness ## HAPPY ## BRIGHT # All LOVE '-ENCORE-' # Interlude ~RILY~ (drum performance) # Over & Over # Thank you |-|Saitama Super Arena (December 2)= # INTRO ~LIGHT>DARKNESS~ # Catch my Light # LOVE THIEF # Angel # THROWBACK # Change My Mind (EXILE cover) # Diamond Dance # Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru -Can't Take My Eyes Off You- # ONE DAY # Between the Sheets (The Isley Brothers cover) # Cracks of My Broken Heart (Eric Benét cover) # Rainy Blue (Tokunaga Hideaki cover) # Yoake Mae # Alter Ego # Out of the Darkness # Trick World # Sandaime J Soul Brothers medley ## LET'S PARTY ## O.R.I.O.N. ## R.Y.U.S.E.I. ## Summer Madness ## HAPPY ## BRIGHT # All LOVE '-ENCORE 1-' # Interlude ~RILY~ # Over & Over '-ENCORE 2-' # Back at One - Brian McKnight feat. Imaichi Ryuji # LOVE HURTS feat. Brian McKnight # Thank you feat. Brian McKnight DVD/Blu-ray | image = Imaichi_Ryuji_-_LIGHT_DARKNESS_tour_cover.jpg | title = RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT>DARKNESS" | original = | type = DVD/Blu-ray | artist = RYUJI IMAICHI | released = March 6, 2019 | formats = DVD+CD, Blu-ray+CD | recorded = December 2, 2018 | genre = | length = | label = rhythm zone | chronotype = Video Release | previous = | current = | next = }} RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT>DARKNESS" is the first video release of Imaichi Ryuji. It was released on March 6, 2019 in two types (DVD and Blu-ray) and in four editions: 2DVD+CD, 2Blu-ray+CD, 2DVD+CD+Goods and 2Blu-ray+CD+Goods. First press editions includes a 100-page photobook. The CD comes with two new songs. The 2DVD+CD+Goods and 2Blu-ray+CD+Goods editions are only being sold on LDH mobile store and at EX FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. Editions * 2DVD+CD (RZBD-86749~50, ¥5,980) * 2Blu-ray+CD (RZXD-86751~2, ¥6,980) * 2DVD+CD+Goods (RZBD-86753~4, ¥4,980) * 2Blu-ray+CD+Goods (RZXD-86755~6, ¥5,980) ** The goods included is a LIGHT>DARKNESS themed humidifier. Tracklist DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 # Catch my Light # LOVE THIEF # Angel # THROWBACK # Change My Mind # Diamond Dance # ONE DAY # Between the Sheets # Cracks of My Broken Heart # Rainy Blue # Yoake Mae # Alter Ego # Out of the Darkness # Trick World # Sandaime J Soul Brothers medley ## LET'S PARTY ## O.R.I.O.N. ## R.Y.U.S.E.I. ## Summer Madness ## HAPPY ## BRIGHT # All LOVE # Over & Over # Thank you ; Disc 2 * Live # Back at One - Brian McKnight feat. Imaichi Ryuji # LOVE HURTS - Imaichi Ryuji feat. Brian McKnight # Thank you - Imaichi Ryuji feat. Brian McKnight * Document # RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT>DARKNESS" DOCUMENT MOVIE * Music Video # SHINING - Imaichi Ryuji feat. Ne-Yo CD # Yoake Mae (夜明け前; Before Dawn) # Kore ga Unmei Nara (これが運命なら; If This Is the Destiny) Concert Dates Trivia * Imaichi's first solo album LIGHT>DARKNESS was used to promote the tour. * American singer Brian McKnight made a surprise appearance at the Saitama Super Arena concert on December 2. External Links * Tour website * Oricon Profile: DVD | Blu-ray Category:Imaichi Ryuji Category:Imaichi Ryuji Tours Category:Imaichi Ryuji DVDs Category:Imaichi Ryuji Blu-rays Category:2018 Tours Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays